


A day in the life of a Pet

by InnocentSadist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Clitwarming, Cunnilingus, D/s, F/M, Light Sadism, Objectification, Pegging, Petplay, Praise Kink, Service Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, but it's consensual, cockcage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentSadist/pseuds/InnocentSadist
Summary: Angela's vibrators were effectively useless at this point; her Pet was a much more efficient sex toy.
Relationships: Domme/Pet, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	A day in the life of a Pet

_A day in the life of a Pet_

~✦~

Angela woke up every weekday morning at 6am.

An alarm on her phone was set for 6:30 but that was simply a failsafe. It was never needed, but there was no such thing as being too careful. Instead of the harsh ringing of an alarm she was always woken by the sensation of a wet, warm tongue pressed against her clit. By large palms brushing up her thighs and holding them open as Pet got to work. How Pet always woke up at precisely the right time was beyond her, but she presumed it was from his military days. Pet didn't talk, so it wasn't as though she could ask, even if she wanted to. 

His tongue delved inside and her eyes fluttered as her hand instinctively went down to tangle in his curly hair. She pushed him closer, nails biting into the back of his neck, and rolled her hips against his tongue. After a few minutes the pleasure spiked and her body went taut, her hips lifting off the silk sheets as her grip on the back of his head went so tight her nails left crescents at the base of his skull. He didn't flinch, simply looked up at her from below thick lashes as he licked her through her orgasm. She grunted and then her grip went slack along with the rest of her body. She pushed him away from her clit with her manicured toes and rolled over on the bed to bask in the afterglow for a long minute. 

"Good boy," she muttered once the pleasure high receded, and felt around the side table for her glasses. She slid them on and unlocked her phone, checking that day's schedule and turning off her unnecessary alarm. After that she got out of bed and made for the bathroom, tossing her nightgown on the floor for Pet to pick up as she turned on the shower. She heard him shuffle around in the bedroom for a few minutes—no doubt making the bed and preparing an outfit for her—before she finally heard his bare feet on the marble tiles of the bathroom. 

She turned down the water pressure and opened the curtain before he could leave to start breakfast. "Help me in here."

Pet did as he was told after taking off his briefs and folding them on the closed hamper. He was a good foot and a half taller than her, and that fact was especially pronounced as he stood behind her in the shower, his pecks brushing her back. Angela remembered the first time she'd used him in the shower; he hadn't even taken off his clothes. He'd just stood sopping wet in a shirt and his boxers as water poured around them like it was normal. They'd come a long ways since then. He knew what she liked now, what she expected of him. 

Like this. 

She sighed happily as two of his large fingers slid into her wet pussy and she rode them as her own fingers rubbed her clit. After extensive testing, she'd concluded that the width of two of his fingers was the perfect size for her. They made her feel pleasantly filled and rubbed against her G spot in the best possible way. Anything bigger without prep was painful, but this, _this_ was perfect. As she moved she could feel his cock cage against the small of her back and couldn't help but smile at the perverse pleasure of being able to come and feel so good when he couldn't. 

The thought pushed her over and as she came Pet held her steady, making sure she didn't slip through any of the after-tremors. After that he soaped up her body, his large hands sliding down her shoulders, under her arms, over her chest, and between her legs with a quiet reverence. He was so large compared to her and yet she never really felt it. He didn't touch her like she was fragile, but instead cleaned her with careful and dutiful respect. It was a subtle distinction, but it was also why she'd agreed to take him in after his previous owner died in the war. 

The rest of the soap washed down the drain and Angela stepped out of the shower and onto a plush bathroom rug. He stepped out after her and reached above them to pull a dry towel from off a high shelf. He wrapped it around her and she smiled faintly at the feeling of being enveloped in the softness.

She turned around and looked up at him, letting him see her pleased expression, "you're so good to me."

Pet blushed prettily and his eyes snapped down to the floor as his cock cage futilely twitched between his thighs. It was almost cute, all compact and packed up like that. She'd had him for nearly a year now and was always somewhat impressed by his ability to awaken arousal in her. Even after coming twice she still felt a heady thrum in her blood at the sight, a warmth that pooled low in her stomach. Before him she'd never felt much in the way of desire; now she was insatiable.

Some days she had him lick her for hours—made him make her come countless times—and somehow it was never too many times. Never too much. She could ride his face forever and probably never bore of his soft tongue on and in her. When he added his fingers to the mix she could come in less than a minute. Her vibrators were effectively useless at this point; Pet was a much more efficient toy. 

She couldn't let herself get too spoiled, however. She limited her sexual use of him to two hours a day on work days. Well, on _most_ work days. She had a feeling that perhaps today would be one of the days that she broke her own rules and had him kneel under her desk for each and every one of her meetings. 

After she did up her hair, dressed, and put on a swipe of her favorite plum lipstick she walked into the kitchen and opened her laptop as she waited for breakfast to be done. She sorted through her emails—responded to a couple pressing matters and ignored the rest of the drivel—and then started to read through a military conduct report she'd been sent to give her opinion on. She was half way through the document when Pet quietly set a side of salad, a plate with a crisp bagel with cream cheese and smoked salmon on it, and a cup of tea to the side of her laptop. 

She thanked him and thoughtfully took a sip from her cup while she read through the rest of the report. By the end of it, her tea was finished, as was the salad and half of her bagel. On the floor by her feet Pet had already cleaned his bowl and was now simply resting his cheek against the leg of her chair. She affectionately rubbed her toes against the top of his head and he immediately pushed into the touch, happily nuzzling her ankle as she shook her head with a smile. 

It was strange to think that Pet used to be a soldier. He certainly still had the physique—he kept himself in very good shape—but his touches had never been anything but excruciatingly soft and his nature was so calm that sometimes she wondered if he had any negative emotions left in him at all. 

His mouth opened around her toes through the tights and she looked down to see him staring up with a shy, coy look in his hazel-green eyes. His tongue dragged against the underside of the cloth and she felt a pleasant shiver run from her tailbone up to the base of her neck. Naughty boy, getting her all heated up before work. 

"Be a good boy," she chastised, pulling her foot away somewhat reluctantly as a chime on her laptop informed her that a meeting was due to start in a couple minutes. She made sure she looked presentable and then glanced back down and motioned Pet to sit between her thighs. With an excited sparkle in his eyes, Pet pulled his cushion from the side of the room and placed it on the floor before kneeling on it, looking between her folded legs with a hunger he hadn't shown at all at the sight of actual food mere minutes before. 

Ignoring Pet for the time being, she opened the meeting link and smiled as she appeared on the screen, greeting her superior with an easy politeness. He smiled back—suit fitted to perfection as always, hands steepled on the desk in front of him—and began the meeting after acknowledging the other officers in the call as well. The meeting got underway and she led the first part of the discussion, delegating out tasks and detailing where they were at in their schedule. Under the table she absently stroked Pet's hair as she spoke. When her boss took back over the meeting, she used that hand to push Pet's head under her skirt, pressing his lips against her bare pussy. Panties had long grown inconvenient around the apartment; pet's mouth was far too tempting to resist for any stretch of time.

His tongue lapped at her, stroking over her clit slower than he had that morning, with the sole intent to relax and feel good rather than to try to make her come. It was like a massage and Angela relaxed against the back of her chair as she followed the meeting, her hand still gently sifting through Pet's curls under the table. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the meeting. After she hung up the call, she got him to stand up and stretch. He obliged and poured himself a cup of water as well as she got her materials ready for meeting No.2. The second meeting was more important, and had to do with less-than-desirable circumstances, so Pet lay at her feet while she rubbed his stomach softly with the pads of her feet. He was half asleep by the end of the third meeting and she smiled tiredly as she closed the call and stood up, stretching her arms above her head before slowly kneeling down next to him. 

She brushed her thumb over the soft skin of his cheek and he leaned into the touch before even opening his eyes. He looked very pretty like that, Angela thought.

"Would you like to move to your bed?" She asked quietly and he shook his head, a small crease forming between his brows as he pushed against her hand again. "You want to stay with your Master then?"

He let out a soft huff of agreement and she ruffled his hair affectionately. Sometimes she couldn't tell which one of them was more spoiled. Probably still her, but he was certainly a close contender. She smoothed a hand over his side and then stood up to turn her attention back to work.

She was writing a somewhat scathing report about soldier misconduct when she felt a warm, wet tongue press softly against her clit. She hummed her approval and the tongue pressed firmer, Pet's lips softly kissing her folds as a wet finger teased her entrance. A breathy sound left her throat and she pulled his head in close, her legs wrapped tight around his shoulders. His finger pushed in to the hilt, curled, and she felt her core go tight with pleasure. A burst of hot arousal welled up inside of her and she fisted his hair and pulled him back by the strands, hungrily taking in his slick red lips and hazy eyes. 

"Go to the bedroom. Wait on your hands and knees. I need to finish up here without distractions and then we can play."

Without preamble, Pet carefully pulled his finger out of her and quickly obeyed, leaving the room with the pep of an eager puppy. Angela did a cursory read-through of her report and then attached it to an email addressed to the conduct team. With a distasteful curl of her lips she wrote a brief summary of her opinions and sent it. Work completed, she stood up and leisurely made her way to the bedroom, peeling off her sweater as she did so. She paused in the mouth of the doorway, taking pleasure in the sight of pet on his hands and knees presenting just as she'd asked. 

He must have been like that for the twenty or so minutes it'd taken for her to finish her work and she admired the way his thighs had the slightest tremor running through them, his muscles tense with the strain of keeping the same position for so long. He was still unabashedly naked and she admired his back and ass, her eyes taking it all in indulgently. 

She stalked up to the bed and kneeled onto the covers, kissing his flank before leaning back and pulling the full mounds of his ass slightly apart. 

The metal plug he kept inside of him at all times gleamed between his cheeks and she traced a finger around where his hole was clenched around it tightly. He kept himself so ridiculously clean that she didn't even feel dirty touching the hairless area. Pet insisted on waxing his unmentionables and she'd come to love the smoothness of his skin. A gentle tug to the plug had him ducking his head against the pillows, hips lifting slightly to give her better access. She ran her other hand down the length of his muscled back and enjoyed how each one of her touches seemed to make him clench harder than the last around the toy inside of him.

"Gorgeous," she murmured, trailing her hand down his thigh as she saddled up behind him. Her left hand slid under his chest and she kissed between his shoulder blades as her other hand toyed with his caged cock. Despite him not being able to feel anything, she still liked the compact weight of it in her palm. She tugged on it while rolling his nipple between two fingers and felt a hot delight deep in her stomach at the pitiful, little noise he tried to hold back. Such a large man was reduced to the loveliest sounds at her faintest touch. 

"You've been making me come all morning and yet your poor dick hasn't gotten attention in ages, has it?" 

Pet panted silently against the pillows and, with a wry smile, she cruelly pulled him up by the strands of his hair, " _has it?_ " 

Getting the message, pet shook his head adamantly and whined in the back of his throat quietly until she released his hair again and gently carded her fingers through it instead, smoothing it back in place. "Let's see if we can't make you come today. Last time I think you were almost there. Your prostate just hasn't completely grasped its purpose yet." 

She gave his ass a stinging slap and he lifted it a little higher, showing off the plug in full again. It was a good size and shaped in a way that kept him open inside from his rim to his prostate and beyond. 

Angela reached into the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a disposable, vinyl glove. She snapped it over her right hand with a practiced ease and saddled back up behind him, running her bare hand down his back and then over his thighs to push them further apart. He complied and she admired how his muscled thighs looked so open and willing for her before tracing his rim with her finger. She rubbed the sensitive skin until an involuntary shiver made its way up his spine and then tugged at the metal plug gently. His rim gave easily, just barely keeping the toy in, and she hummed happily. 

"You're so relaxed, Pet. I think today might be the day." She couldn't quite keep the pride out of her voice. 

She dribbled lube onto his rim and twisted the plug to the right and left before slowly easing it out. He gasped as she did so, his body bending in on itself, and she soothed a hand up his thigh. The toy came free with a wet sound and lube dribbled out behind it, leaking down his thighs. 

"So lovely," she murmured as she slid two wet fingers into his open entrance and felt around the loosened walls for his prostate. Upon finding the little bump, she proceeded to rub her fingers against a few times, just enough to get him shaking again, before withdrawing. He groaned—a mix of pain and pleasure—and she laughed, pulling out her fingers with a wet squelch as her dry hand slapped his rear, "lift your hips. Your form is getting lazy." 

He instantly obeyed, his back arching wonderfully as his pecks pressed against the sheets and she sighed contently. Her Pet really was so well trained. The sight of him presenting so obediently had her clean hand itching to touch her clit but that could wait. Besides, her stomach was starting to ache from the copious orgasms it'd already clenched through that morning and she'd rather come with his tongue again than her fingers. 

She bent over the bed and lifted her box of toys onto the mattress. She sifted through the various vibrators and phalluses until she found her harness and the ribbed dildo they both seemed to favor. Pet had a weakness for the smooth bumps on its surface. Personally, she enjoyed the fact that it was almost two inches longer than Pet's hard dick. She slid it into the harness and slid a condom over its velvety, black surface. 

The wrapped tip pressed against his clenched entrance and felt momentarily dizzy with the rush of endorphins that flooded her brain. She huffed a short laugh and then held his shoulders down as she eased the strap into his tiny hole. It always looked so fucking small, no matter how many toys she made it take. The sight of it giving way to one huge toy or another always had her brain sparking with arousal. She slid it in half way and watched him struggle to accommodate the girth, as he always did, before he relaxed into the sensation of being pried open. 

"Good boy, just a little more left." _Little more_ being an additional four torturous inches. 

He whined and she pet back comfortingly, "shh, we both know you love this toy once you get it in."

A quieter sound left his mouth and she took it as an affirmative. Feeling merciful, she brought her hand down between his thighs and gently stroked his testes as she continued to slowly push the dildo into him. Once fully seated, she let out a sigh and spread his cheeks again to get a better look, "see, that wasn't so bad." 

The small bump in Pet's stomach seemed to disagree but he kept quiet as her fingers traced the bulge in his abs. This entertained her for the time it took Pet to adjust and then she slowly pulled the toy back out, squirted more lube on its shiny surface before she pushed it back in. Pet was squirming by the fifth thrust, his hips twisting like they weren't sure if they wanted to impale themselves further or escape from the sensation. She made the decision easy by pushing her weight onto his hips, forcing his knees to give, and fucking him into the mattress with her hands holding his ass in place.

God, he looked so pretty when she wrecked him. She slipped the toy out and marveled at how his hole gaped for her. How it always managed to tighten itself up again after their sessions was beyond her. She wasn't complaining though; it gave her the pleasure of prying it open again and again.

Pet's small gasps grew louder and louder until he was all but yelling through his clenched teeth as the toy stroked his prostate and filled him up. She was all but spearing him open as she thrusted her hips as hard as she could into him again and again. After his ass got used to the stretch, she even noticed him moving his hips back in time with hers, his cute little cock dragging across the sheets on every inwards push. 

Humping the bed was technically cheating but she decided to allow it. She _was_ all but plowing him into the mattress; some rubbing was inevitable. She very much doubted that he could feel much through the cock cage anyhow. With a smirk, she wrapped her palm around the back of his neck and pushed him into the pillows, all but suffocating him as she rode his ass. 

She didn't notice until it was almost over that he was coming. It wasn't until he all but threw himself over onto his side that she saw the thick drops of come leaking out of his cock cage. His body shook relentlessly through the orgasm and she cooed in delight as his cock uselessly jerked a few times in its confines. 

"Aww, look at it go," she fawned as she held the cage in her hand and watched the last few drops leak from the hole in the top. She shook it to get any trapped come out and then let it drop again, slowly easing her hips back until the ribbed dildo popped out of his hole. A burst of lube followed after a few seconds and she nodded in satisfaction, "I knew we could get your hole trained." 

She gave it a light slap and loved how it clenched almost all the way shut again already. _So talented._

Pet said nothing, his eyes glassy as he lay limply panting on the bed. She gave him a minute to recuperate as she slid off the harness, threw away the condom, and tossed the dirty toy into their "to wash" bin. 

"You did so good, puppy," she praised and a soft, dopey smile made its way onto his lips. With that, she straddled his face and sat down, sighing happily as his tongue immediately got to work. Maybe she'd keep him there until nightfall. Maybe even after that. 

He was hers to do with as she pleased, after all. 

~✦~


End file.
